1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for monitoring networked devices. More particularly, to systems, methods, and computer program products for collecting and sending different types of information related to devices connected to multiple networks from a remote monitor to a central monitor. The different types of information may be collected at different frequencies. Information collected between subsequent transmissions of information to the central monitor is maintained by the remote monitor for sending with the next transmission.
2. Discussion of the Background
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/756,120 filed on Jan. 9, 2001, describes a system for remotely monitoring networked devices using e-mail. As described in that application, the Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) is used by a remote monitor to collect information from networked devices. The collected information is then sent to a central monitor using, for example, e-mail.
Devices connected to a network may be monitored by a remote monitor for different types of information. Some or all of that information may or may not be sent to a central monitor at a same frequency as it is collected. For example, a remote monitor may poll devices for a first type of information more frequently than the information that is sent to a central monitor. Accordingly, it is possible that, for example, error conditions could have been raised and corrected during the time between subsequent reports to the central monitor. If the information sent to the central monitor includes only that information that was collected by the remote monitor immediately prior to sending the information, the central monitor will not receive information concerning, for example, conditions that arose since the last transmission of information and were cleared prior to the current transmission of information.